My Boy
by maramarie
Summary: song fic:Lucius wants so badly to get out from his marrage to Narcissa but on thing makes him stay and suffer her anger.P.S This is about a father's love for his son, nothing sexual between him and Draco.The sexual part of the story is between Lucius/Sev.


**_COMPLETE_**

"MY BOY"** Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world it all belongs to it original creator. I also do not own the song "My Boy" it is sung by George Donaldson of Celtic Thunder.

**Warning:** Violence, spouse abuse, M/M sex pairing of Lucius and Severus, and OC

**Warning: **This story is going to be a lot of flash backs and premonitions I hope this won't be to confusing but if it is let me know also review me I love to hear from you.

**"My Boy"**

You're sleeping son, I know

But, really, this can't wait

I wanted to explain

Before it gets to late

For your mother and me

Love has finally died

This is no happy home.

Narcissa stood with her arms folded, her back stiff and her eyes blazed with anger. She paced in front of the massive fireplace, in the parlor, growling curses under her breath. She glared looking out of the window waiting for her husband. Her formal evening gown of deep emerald green shown softly in the light and moved with the breeze that came from the open window.  
Lucius moved into the parlor slowly, he knew what was coming, he knew another fight was coming. "Yes my love?" He asked as the doors closed behind him.  
"What took you so long?" Narcissa snarled turning to him sharply.  
"Draco wanted me to read to him." Lucius shrugged "I did not think you would mind"  
Narcissa sighed not relaxing her pose "where were you today?!" she demanded  
Lucius winced Damn he knew that was coming but he straightened himself up " I went to see Severus" he answered truthfully  
Narcissa exploded "What!" she rounded on him fast and approached him with her wand drawn "You care more about that leach that you do your own family!" She accused  
"Narcissa , you know that is not true..." He lied or tried to lie  
"Don't you lie to me, you do it very badly..."She snarled her face a mere inch from his. "Everyday you're gone, you don't come back for hours, and when you are home you only pay attention to Draco..."  
"What do you expect, Cissa. You're angry at me all the time and when I try to get near you, you push me away. Nothing I do is good enough for you. I don't know what you want from me?" Lucius's gray eyes where clouded and very upset.  
With her wand held tightly in her hand she snarled "Leave him!"  
"What!" This was the last thing he expected to hear, he stumbled back a steep  
"You heard me, leave him or. I leave you and take everything "A sadistic smile touched her lips "Look around you my dear Lucius ,what's more...important to you? You have until midnight or I take it all l" She stormed out slamming the doors as she left.  
Lucius stood frozen with panic and fear, he couldn't lose this what was he going to do? He ran a manicured hand through his platinum blond hair and as quietly as he could he disaperated out of the parlor.  
He reappeared in a darkened bedroom and conjuring a chair he sat down beside the bed of his sleeping son "Oh son, you're sleeping, I know, but this can't wait" he hung his head in sadness at what he had become" I want to explain before it gets to late. I have to explain...for you're mother and me love had finally died. This is no happy home..."Lucius said softly gazing at his son.

But God knows  
How I've tried

**_FLASHBACK_**

Lucius moved into the study a bottle of honey wine in one hand and flowers in the other. The months fallowing Dracos birth had been hard on Narcissa so he planed to fix that with a little get away.  
Narcissa held a fussy Draco, rocking him back and forth, trying to sooth him. Her eyes were clouded and one tear fell, why couldn't she she calm her child " Where in the hell have you been? You should be here helping me!" she snarled angry.  
"I went out for a little, mother says she'll take Draco, so you an I can go down to the beach house for a day. Just us..." He said offering her the wine and flowers. His voice was soft and his eyes pleaded to her.  
"OH please; Lucius! "she snapped in sudden anger "You don't give a damn about me, so why are you starting now?!"  
Lucius was taken aback "Narcissa I've come to care a great deal about you.." He said  
"Only because I mothered your heir.."" she stood abruptly and placed Draco in the cradle and stormed to the door "I am not going.." She said as she left the room.  
Confused Lucius stood placing the bottle and flowers on the table, with a deep sigh. He moved to pick up his fussy son.  
Draco calmed the moment that Lucius had touched him and looked up at his father with big innocent eyes.  
"Oh my son.. maybe I should just worry about keeping you from fussing, maybe your mother would appreciate that..." he said to him as he sat in the nearest rocker and rocked his son to sleep.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Lucius gazed at his sleeping son "I can't lose you..." He whispered softly " I love you too much for that..." He stood restless, he paced back and forth for a moment then moved to the large window gazing out. "I try so hard to please her, to make things easier on her, but it is because of her that I married her.." He moved back to his chair beside his son.

Because you're all I have my, my boy  
You are my life, my pride,  
my joy and if I stay I stay because of you  
my boy.

Lucius sighed "But I stay for you.." His voice trailed off "You are my everything, your are my life, my pride, all of my joy is you my son..." Lucius looked up at the pictures on the bedside table "I'll never forget th day you where born. I was a nervous wreck, I think there is a permanent track mark in the carpet in the study. I couldn't sit down for a moment..."

**_FLASHBACK_**

Lucius paced back and forth, worried and anxious. He grumbled glancing upwards towards Narcissa's bedroom, what was taking so long...  
"Lucius stop pacing, she'll be fine" Abraxas snarled irritated at his son. This was a normal every day thing damn it.  
"I know that they'll get Narcissa through this but what about my son?!" Lucius demanded of his father, he blamed him for this and nothing would change that.  
"Why do you blame me son?" Abraxas asked knowing his son did and he found it very amusing.  
" If you hadn't of forced me to marry her.." Lucius snarled turning to face his father when the door to the study opened slowly.  
"Mr. Malfoy?" the mediwizard smiled a little nervously sensing the tension in the room.  
Lucius turned to the mediwizard "Yes?" he asked  
"You have a fine son.." The wizard smiled "Come you can see them now.."  
Lucius fallowed the man up the stairs to Narcissa's bedrooms, he hesitated slightly at the door, he'd only been in here a couple of time to 'do his Malfoy duty' as his father put it. Slowly he opened the door and stepped into the dimly light room.  
A young witch stood beside the bed cradling wrapped infant, she smiled at him.  
Lucius moved to the bed first to check on Narcissa, for even though his father had forced him to marry her, he had grown to care and love her over the months. "Thank you.." he smiled softly at her but she rolled to her side turning her back o him.  
The young witch smiled "She is just tired sir." she said handing Lucius his first born son.  
Lucius's hand shook slightly as the infant was placed in his arms "He is so small..." he whispered gazing at the slumbering infant.  
As he stood there gazing at the boy he whispered softly "My Draco.." His heart filled with love, and pride for the first time in a long time and he silently vowed that he would be a better father and would not do what his father had done to him.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Lucius stood again and began to pace restlessly, what was he going to do. He placed up at the clock that stood on the wall half hour to go until midnight. "How did I come to this?" he asked himself.

I know, it's hard to understand,  
Why did we ever start?  
We're more like strangers now,  
each acting out a part.

"I know why we started, our fathers and I was too cowardly to tell my father the truth." He winced at the memory of him meeting Narcissa and her family. OHH...she had known his secrets too well.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Lucius walked slowly to his fathers study. He did not want to go, every time he was summoned to the study he usually came away with welts on his back or hardly able to walk from the cruciats curse. He wondered ideally why he was being summoned, what had he done now! He sighed it did not matter his father no longer needed a reason to beat him.. AS he entered the study drawing himself up straight and put on his 'political' face. "You wanted to see me father?" he dressed his father, noticing Narcissa and her family where near by.  
"Ahhh… Lucius" Abraxas looked up from his papers that where in front of him. "I assume you know Narcissa.."  
"Of course father we do go to school together." Lucius smirked "Why?" he asked one elegant eyebrow raised.  
"Her father and I have come to an agreement…" He smirked seeing his son stiffen just slightly.  
"An agreement?" Lucius asked a little perplexed noticing that Narcissa had risen from her seat.  
""Yes ,son, you and Narcissa are to be married." Abraxas said standing up from his seat.  
"What!!" Lucius demanded outraged "NO, never."  
"It is too late for arguments, it's already settled.." Abraxas tone brooked no nonsense.  
"Mr. Malfoy, can I have a moment with Lucius? Please?" Narcissa asked sweetly.  
Abraxas smiled at her "Of course, Lucius show her the gardens.."  
"Father!" Lucius started to protest  
"Now!!" His father snarled  
"Yes, sir" Lucius said his face hardening as he lead Narcissa out.  
When they reached the rose gardens that expanded out behind the mansion Narcissa laughed softly "Quite the shock isn't it dear Lucius.."  
"Why are you doing this Narcissa?" Lucius asked through gritted teeth.  
"As you know my dear Lucius we Blacks have wanted to be in your family for generations all that money and the lands…"she smiled sweetly.  
"I will not go through with is.." he replied trying to control his temper.  
Narcissa tuned to him her smile gone "Ohh, yes, you will" she moved to him "Just think of how your dear father will react to finding out his son really likes to take it up the arse.." she whispered " You and Severus do make a lovely pair, Shall I go tell him?" She grinned seeing the anger in his eyes "Looks like that is a yes.." she turned away from him.  
"No.. Narcissa..no.." Lucius said firmly  
"Well then lets set the date. Shall we?"  
So it had been, at first it had been easy to act out the charade and he had even come to care for her even if it was just because she had given him, his son. Over time though it became harder and harder…

END OF FLASHBACK

Lucius had resumed his pacing trying to think of a way out of the situation, but there was no way out. "She's had this planned from the start." He whispered sitting down again by his son. Slowly he reached out and brushed the hair from his forehead away.

I have laughed, I have cried,  
I have lost every game,  
I have taken all I can,  
But I'll stay just the same.

"Why can't I make this work, why do I have to lose everything?" He cursed angry and upset "I have tried to laugh it off, I've even cried and yet here I sit the loser of the game." He shook his head. "I don't want you to become what I have become son, I am sorry.." he stood and turned his back to his son knowing that it wasn't true, he'd walk through fire for his son " But like I keep telling Severus, I'll stay just the same." He turned back to his son his mind wondering to that very morning when he and Severus had spoken about why he stayed.  
He had to smile at that Severus never could understand why he stayed but he always had open arms for his Lucius.

FLASHBACK

Lucius came through the Floo and stepped out into Severus's waiting arms.

"Lucius... is everything all right?" Severus asked concerned Lucius sounded so haired and upset when they had spoken.

"It is now, just come here." Lucius growled playfully, pulling the wizard into his arms.

Severus sighed " I have missed this" he muttered turning is head just slightly to invite his lover to kiss him.

Lucius chuckled and attacked his lover's mouth with hunger and burning desire. "I want you..." he muttered as they pulled apart for much needed air.

Severus's apperating them to his rooms was all Lucius needed, as they removed their clothing and laid together for the first time in over a month.

Lucius pushed his lover down onto the bed "Oh I have missed this.." Teasing his lover with palyful nips and kisses on his bare skin

"Lucius don't tease me.."Severus growled as he pushed Lucius down on top of him.

"But thats the best part" Lucius growled playfully in his ear

Some time later Lucius laid on the bed with Severus in his arms,both exasted and spent. "That was wonderful Sev .."

"Thank you. I still wish I did not have to share you." Severus said snuggling against Lucius's bare chest.

"Must we spoil this .." Lucius sighed deeply

"I want you, I love you and yet you're with her! Why?" Severus asked still hurt after all this time.

Lucius sighed deeply and shifted just slightly "I love you Severus and you know that, but I have to stay.."

"Why!" Severus demanded "What does she have that I don't and what can I do to get it?" He asked "If it is the money or land..." His voice trailed off

"I don't really give a damn about that anymore..." Lucius said with a sigh

"Then what!?" Severus snarled angry

"MY son" Lucius sighed "I can't leave my son and if I divorce her she'll have automatic custody of him because he is under 14. I looked it up.." Lucius sat back and defeated.

"Ohh Lucius I am sorry. I never realized you would lose Draco." Severus said softly

"I don't know what to do Severus" Lucius sighed deeply "She knows too that Draco is my world.." he raised himself up onto his elbow looking down at Severus "Severus.. something is about to happen I can feel it. "

Severus was about to interrupt him but Lucius stopped him "I know what I am talking about she is planning something. Please Severus promise me that no matter what I say to you or do that you will always be there and wait for me no matter what?" Lucius pleaded him

Severus sighed " Of course Lucius I will wait until the end of time for you you know that, but you must promise me that you will be careful and try to get out"

"I promise Severus." Lucius kissed him deeply "Gods I love you.."

END OF FLASHBACK

Lucius sighed again he had had it with Narcissa's games and he knew now that she had this planned, she knew that he would do anything to keep his son. He looked down at the miniature copy of himself and smiled. "If I could just find away to keep you and get out of this I would, I would give up everything I have to keep you my biy." He looked again at Draco and smiled remembering the all of Draco's 'first times'

Because you're all I have, my boy

You are my life, my pride, my joy

And if I stay, I stay because of you, my boy

Lucius smiled "I remember the first time you took your first step, you where so tiny and you waddled, you where so happy.." Lucius chuckled "And your first word.. God I was so proud when I heard you say daddy." He was glad there was no one in the room as he wiped his eyes and fought back the urge to just break down, he wasn't the public view what could it hurt? But no he would not give into that urge, never again would he give in to that urge.

Sleep on, you haven't heard a word

Perhaps, it's just as well

Why spoil your happy dreams

Why put you through that hell

Life is no fairytale

As one day you will know

Lucius grinned "Sleep on, you haven't heard a word I have said.." He shook his head noticing that his son was still a sleep. "Perhaps it is just as well I could never put you through the hell I am going through." He sighed. " I am grateful that she does not start the fight in front of you," he said remembering last Christmas after Draco had gone to bed. "I will not force you into what my father had forced me into, son. I will always listen to you and make it clear that no matter who you chose to be your lover I will stand beside you." He vowed

But now you are just a child

I'll stay here and watch you grow

Because you're all I have, my boy

You are my life, my pride, my joy

And if I stay, I stay because of you, my boy

"I will always stay for you my son. And I can't wait to see you get you first wand.." his voice trailed off lost in thought

PREMINITION

Lucius walked down the streets of Diagonally with his son beside him they had already gone to get his first set of school robes and now his wand. They moved into the shop side by side Draco standing tall and proud the very model of Lucius when he was his age. He smiled as Draco moved to the counter and Lucius watched as they tried the wands and then after the fifth one or so they would find the perfect wand for his young heir, and then Lucius would make the proper adjustments to the wand to be sure Draco could get the most potential out of it. The would walk out side by side and continue with their shopping making sure Draco had everything he needed and that it was the best.

END OF PREMINITION

Lucius stood and glanced at the time two minutes before midnight and he had made up his mind he would stay until he found a better solution.

Because you're all I have, my boy

You are my life, my pride, my joy

And if I stay, I stay because of you, my boy

As Lucius walked out the door he turned back "I will stay for you my son.." he said as Draco rolled over in his sleep he shut the door and left as quietly as he had come he knew it was not going to be easy to let his Severus go for the time but they could do it and he would find a way out for himself and his son.

Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the story as much as I do, if you get a chance to listen the song "MY BOY" from Celtic Thunder I really do think you can picture this…

Please Review


End file.
